With the advent of ubiquitous computing, graphical user interfaces, and multimedia data exchange in business, arts, and personal use, efficient and high-quality processing and printing of documents have become increasingly important. Network-connected printers and/or multi-function printing devices (MFPs) may receive documents to be printed from various sources such as job queues, security queues, document management systems, built-in disk storage, digital cameras, removable mass storage devices, network computing devices and/or mobile computing devices. And in general, the documents may be displayed on a device such as a computer display prior to being sent to a printing device as part of a print job. However, such a display may fail to accurately depict the printed result, due to variations in printer capabilities. Further, a user may lack the capability and/or the opportunity to select, examine, and modify the documents, and review the results of such modifications, prior to printing the documents.